The present invention relates to antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to reversibly deformable and mechanically tunable fluidic antennas.
Antennas provide electromagnetic signaling transmission and reception capabilities for electronic devices via emission and reception of electromagnetic radiation, respectively. For transmission, antennas conventionally convert electrical current that carries information into electromagnetic signals that are propagated to other devices. For reception, antennas conventionally convert electromagnetic signals incident upon the antenna into an electrical current that carries received information.